


Lost

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [69]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Past Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: December 18th, 1935. Madison, Wisconsin. Agony: ??It's Henry and Linda's anniversary and Henry watches over Felix while Linda prepares for their special dinner.





	Lost

December 18th, 1935

* * *

 

When Linda had suggested that Henry dress up nicely and they go out to a nice dinner and bring Felix, Henry was reluctant to put a comb and brush to his hair. But she had insisted, and Henry loved his wife enough to listen to her. 

So now he was all fancied up, suit and tie and waiting for Linda to finish dressing herself up. Henry knew this night was important to her too. She hadn't felt attractive since she'd first put on baby weight and this was her night to regain some of that confidence. 

Felix was in his arms, chatting off in mostly gibberish but Henry followed along as best as he could. Felix was clearly going to be amazing when he grew up. 

Henry was doing a last minute check on his appearance when Felix tugged on his suit.

"Daddy, look!" Felix said cheerfully, before cupping his hand and producing a small flame in it. Henry looked at the dancing flame with awe and confusion. He then narrowed his eyes. Felix grinned and made the magical flame disappear.

Linda walked downstairs at that moment, all dolled up. 

"Hey, Linda."

"What is it?"  

"How much do you love me?"

Linda laughed at the question. 

"I love you very much. Now, hurry. Our reservation is soon." Linda went for the door, and Henry watched her back.

Henry quietly considered his suspicions, and looked back down at Felix. Felix. Who he'd loved since Linda announced her pregnancy and even more when he got to hold him for the first time. And Henry decided it didn't matter what the truth was. Felix was his son. 

Even though Henry was very sure now it wasn't him who put him in Linda. Henry put Felix onto his hip and followed Linda out of the house. 

"I love you." Henry said, trying to sound fond but it was weaker than before. 

"I love you too." Linda leaned down and kissed Henry on the cheek. And Henry almost wanted to believe her.


End file.
